


and let me kiss you

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: Willie is Sunset Curve's new rhythm guitarist, and he isn't entirely sure what he's gotten himself into (but he's not complaining). - a continuation of Yeoyou's Land of Confusion.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	and let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Land of Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542644) by [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou). 



> Yeo wrote a delicious fic based on [this gifset](https://merihn.tumblr.com/post/633382691403874304/booboo-stewart-paradise-city-trailer) and I needed Willie kisses. This is a direct continuation of her fic. 
> 
> Title from Kiss You by One Direction.

Willie stepped further into the room, looking at each of them again, noting the pink cheeks, tousled hair, reddened lips. Despite the fact that he’d been flirting outrageously with them all since he’d joined the band, he hadn’t actually expected it to go anywhere. He’d resigned himself to enjoying their blushes and stuttering, the quick glances at his bare chest that encouraged him to wear his leather vest day after day. 

Luke’s teeth kept worrying his bottom lip and Willie couldn’t tear his eyes away, unconsciously moving closer, hand already rising to rest on Luke’s cheek. He used his thumb to pull Luke’s lip free, Luke’s breathing speeding up as Willie’s thumb pressed firmly against the soft skin. He leaned in and kissed Luke, then set his teeth in his already swollen lower lip, drawing a moan out of him.

Luke’s hands grabbed for his hips, fingers sliding under his cropped shirt, sending shivers up his spine. Luke’s fingers tightened, pulling him in close, as he turned his head to fit their mouths together firmly. 

They were both breathing hard when they separated, Luke’s eyes pleasingly unfocused as he blinked at Willie. As if on cue, they both looked at Alex and Reggie who were standing frozen, eyes wide and dark as they watched. 

Reggie cleared his throat. “So, what’s the verdict, Luke?” Luke’s eyelashes fluttered as he tried to focus, then smiled, a lazy, satisfied curl of his lips. Reggie’s breathing hitched, eyes locked on Luke’s mouth. Willie grinned and made his way over to Alex, leaving Luke to sort out whatever Reggie was going through. 

Alex was tense, twisting his fingers together in front of him, shoulders high and tight. Willie stepped up to him, his lip caught between his teeth, and drew Alex’s hands towards himself as he watched Alex’s eyes zero in on his mouth. Alex wasn’t that much taller than him, but standing this close, he felt small in comparison. He liked the feeling, but right now Alex looked so nervous, and Willie stroked his fingers over the soft skin of his hands, separating his twisting fingers and guiding them to his hips. Alex swallowed visibly and held on tight, and Willie touched his cheek, sliding his other hand around Alex’s neck. He couldn’t help but repeat what he’d done to Luke, sliding his thumb over Alex’s full lower lip, noting the way he sucked in a breath at the touch. 

He was distracted by sounds of kissing nearby, and turned his head to see Luke and Reggie, arms wrapped around each other, Reggie’s hand buried in Luke’s hair, pressed so tightly together it looked like they were trying to fuse together. They were kissing slow and deep and Willie almost forgot about Alex in his distraction. 

Then Alex was pulling him in by the hips until they were flush, tilting his head down to capture Willie’s mouth, his hand sliding to the dip of Willie’s lower back and settling there, hot and heavy. His lips were as soft as they looked, and he licked at the seam of Willie’s mouth, asking for permission. Willie let his tongue slide into his mouth and met it with his own. Alex was gentle but insistent, kissing all other thoughts out of his head. 

Alex pressed their foreheads together when they finally ended the kiss, and Willie felt as dazed as Luke had looked after their kiss. He couldn’t believe that answering the ad for a rhythm guitarist had gotten him this.

“Ok, my turn!” Reggie said loudly, and Willie turned to him, smiling. He was interested to see what it would be like to kiss Reggie after observing him for the last few months. He was always moving, always joking and making dumb comments, and Willie wondered what it would be like to still that perpetual motion.

Reggie looked surprisingly serious as he advanced on Willie, and Willie found himself flushing under the attention. Reggie tangled his fingers in Willie’s hair and pulled lightly, pausing for a moment with their faces close, holding Willie’s gaze. Willie couldn’t stop the sharp inhale that betrayed him as Reggie tugged on his hair, and Reggie smirked, eyes hooded and dark. 

Reggie pressed their mouths together for a long moment, then surged against Willie, hand tightening in his hair, making him gasp again. Reggie took advantage of his open mouth and licked inside, twining their tongues together. Willie surrendered to Reggie’s mouth, the insistent movement of his tongue stealing all of his attention. Reggie’s tongue withdrew and Willie followed it mindlessly back into Reggie’s mouth, then Reggie was sucking on his tongue until he felt a few moments from sagging at the knees like the ravished heroine on the cover of a romance novel. 

Reggie dropped smaller, softer kisses on his mouth as they recovered, and when Willie finally felt like he could stand on his own again, Reggie pulled back and smiled at him dopily. 

“Damn,” Luke breathed, staring at them blatantly, clutching Alex’s hand. 

“Now, I think you two should kiss, because I haven’t seen that yet, and it’s only fair.” Willie gestured at Luke and Alex with a wide smile. 

They looked at each other and burst into nervous giggles, despite having kissed earlier. They were tentative at first, eyeing each other as they moved together, hands touching lightly as they figured out what they were doing. Then Luke leaned in and nipped at Alex’s throat, and Alex moaned quietly, his face a picture that Willie wanted to savour forever. Alex dragged Luke’s mouth up to meet his, and Willie watched him bite at Luke’s poor abused lip. Luke didn’t seem to mind, moaning low in his throat. There was something special about the way they kissed, Alex’s large hands holding Luke’s face, Luke clinging to Alex’s hips. 

“Well, I sure am glad I got here early today. Who knows what you guys would have done if I’d been any later.” Willie grinned at them. 

“We would have figured it out… eventually,” Alex said petulantly. Luke rubbed his back and nodded. 

“But this was much better than “eventually”,” Reggie chimed in.

 _It certainly was_ , Willie thought as he leaned in and kissed Reggie’s sweet little mouth again.


End file.
